winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fleur123
:Thank you for adding images to the Wikia however, please be sure to upload images in their proper format. Season 1 - 4 and the specials are to be in standard format (for a good example of such, check out Diaspro's gallery), while season 5 - present and the movies will be wide screen. As for Digit's photos of her bed, please be sure to separate them instead of putting them together as it is more visually appealing. The only exception for this is if you're posting the image in the the Mistakes section of the episode pages. Also, be sure to read our '' '' so as to familiarize yourself with how the Wikia is run. And if you have any questions feel free to ask me, the other admins or experienced users. Thank you for your understanding. --WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 17:58, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Jasmine! I,m sorry, I will correct it right away!! :Since the image of outside her bed barely showed the inside i thought it should be added together for better view like it was done on Bloom's Charmix image for example.. but i think i understood now better!! thank you!! :Again, I'm sorry, and i will correct it right away! Please do tell me if i make any other mistake!! Att. Fleur - Fleur123 (talk) 19:15, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Taking apart from that Digit's image (that i will add 2 separated images instead of using that one) my images on the wrong format ares: Lockette and Chatta Beds, and Kiko's Crafiting image. Should i change them? If yes, how do i proceed this? There is a "upload new version to this file" button underneath them should i add the proper versions there? or leave it be? Att. Fleur - Fleur123 (talk) 19:53, May 7, 2017 (UTC) It's alright, just be sure to do it next. ^^ You can actually replace your old pictures with the new one. What you do is go to the picture, on the top left hand corner there will be an Edit button. To the side of it there's an arrow. Select the arrow, and then select "Replace". From there, just browse for the correct picture and then upload it. And you're all done. When you respond to a message on your talk page, be sure to do so on the other person's talk page which can be viewed by selecting the link to their username from the message. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 21:20, May 7, 2017 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I'm not sure which one is unusual for you so I'll just say my way of categorizing these images, okay? 7 first images seems to be character designs, you can post them on Winx, Trix and Knut's Designs, or you can just alter the name of the section a bit, like Character Designs I suppose. The next one is the storyboard for season 4's trailer. You can create a new section called Storyboard and put it on. 2 next images I don't think we should have them, since they're just normal promotion artworks. The last image I don't think it's safe to have it here with Stella's nude and such... -- 09:53, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I fixed it so it should be fine for now. -- 05:32, May 10, 2017 (UTC) I understand what you meant. No worries. But what kind of "tree" did you mean? Can you list an article as an example? -- 02:12, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I see. The kind of infobox you mentioned was character infobox used on "Characters" articles. Unless an article is on "Characters" category, I don't think we should have it. Plants can have that infobox, as long as they're in character, like the Talking Plant or Silly Plant. -- 03:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) We do have infobox and navbox for locations, for infobox, it's on school articles, but since trees are pretty minor places, I don't think we have any for them. You can have a look at Tree of Portals or Tree of Life as example I suppose? If you don't find anything else to add, you can state it as Completed. -- 04:09, May 14, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. -- 04:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. We all here appreciate your help and we can't say thank you enough. If you think it need to, then feel free to create a Comic section on concepts page. Also next time please leave a message at the bottom of my talk page by click the button leave a message so I can keep track of newest messages. Thank you very much. -- 00:23, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I believe contain all information you need about image. You might also want to take notes of some content in these 2 blogs. A little rule about images on Galleries is "All images of a character, or characters, must coordinate with gallery type. Group pictures will be added to the appropriate characters' gallery only when their facial features are viewable in the thumbnail." About "artwork" and "stock art", it's a bit complicated to explain. An example of "Artwork" is this one, while all the images on this album can be called "Stock art". Normally on gallery, artworks would be on Miscelaneous tabview (the big tab), while its tabber location (small tab) depends on its content; stock art has its own big tab and normally organized by seasons (small tabs). You can have a look at Bloom/Gallery for example. -- 02:05, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Ah. I see your problem. Sorry about the confusion. The transformations preferably stay in gallery format since they can be 2 or more of them. If civilian or other outfit sections have 3 or more images on it, you can use this format, too (like the civilian one on Flora's page). If other sections have 1 image only, it can display well by itself, so it stays as a single file. And yeah, civilian always come first ^^. -- 09:36, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I unlocked it for you. Happy editing. -- 23:35, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I think I'm fine with your suggestion about fairy form sections. -- 00:45, May 18, 2017 (UTC) My pleasure :D. -- 02:12, May 18, 2017 (UTC) You can divide it by series/show and on each show, you split it into sections you mentioned. But majority would be for Winx Club since World of Winx and PopPixie are spin-offs and that doesn't really lower the work. And for the big tab (tabview), it means you divide big Concept page to 3 sub pages. Most of comic characters only appear once while there are many characters-of-the-day (characters that appear only once), so it'd be a waste doing that. -- 04:37, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! It's okay, thanks ;). I have yet come up with any better solution for this issue so it's fine at the moment ^^. -- 01:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC) All done. And you're welcome. -- 01:47, May 30, 2017 (UTC) I unlocked both Varanda and Callisto for you. -- 04:17, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Okie dokie. -- 04:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually we should say thank for your help ;). I've locked these. If there is any problem I can handle, I'll fix it, else I'll let you know. No worries ^^. -- 06:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC)